


Hard times

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has a mission that goes wrong. Will Roy be enough to pull him out if his misery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard times

**Author's Note:**

> So I would really appreciate feedback because this is my first fic with a fandom and I'm really kinda nervous. Also I'm pretty new to the story writing world so I still don't know if I completely suck or anything. That being said, please no hate.

The phone ringing pulled Roy from the piles of paperwork on his desk. Shoving some of the paper aside he picked up the ringing device and uttered a short, "Mustang." 

"Hi General, it's Alphonse."

Roy sighed. "Hello Alphonse, how can I help you?"

"Well you see, brothers....I- I can't find him. He told me this morning that he was going to report to you this morning and then go the the library, but I went to the library to get some books and remind him to eat, and he wasn't there. I asked the librarian and she said that he hadn't come in today. I'm worried, did he talk to you this morning?" 

"No, he did not. Edward gave me his report yesterday." 

"What? He did? Then why did he tell me that?" 

"Alphonse, when you talked to your brother, did he seem upset? Did he do anything out of the ordinary?" 

"Actually, yes he did. I asked him how the mission went and he got all quiet and then he changed to subject. He wouldn't meet my eye for the rest if the time before he went to bed."

"Ok. Listen Al, I'm going to call you back. Just hang tight."

"Wait Gener..." Roy had put down the receiver, cutting off whatever Alphonse had been about to say. Roy knew where the alchemist had gone. 

The mission had started out well enough. Ed had been sent investigate the string of kidnappings in a town south of Eastern command. He showed up and started talking to the locals, asking about the kids and what they had been up to. Some of the local people started to get hostile, and a few of them attacked Ed in the dark. Ed had fought them and pinned them down, only to realize that these weren't ordinary people. They matched the description of some of the missing people, except that all their eyes were glowing purple. Ed then went to the outskirts of town because if you were experimenting with people, you don't do it around other people. He found a old house the looked like it was about to fall over, but spots of the house glowed the same purple as those peoples eyes. 

He broke into the house only to be attacked, by chimeras, of course. These chimeras were put together pretty badly, but could fight like hell. They attacked him and managed to put a gaping wound in his side before he put them in alchemically made cages. He went deeper into the house and found more chimeras although these were already in cages. While looking around, because this room was a dead end, Ed found a hidden door that he opened to find the local alchemist, in the process of transmuting a young girl and a puma together. Ed attacked the alchemist stopping the reaction a little to late, but defeating the alchemist. 

Edward had been working on a transmutation circle that would reverse a transmutation that made a chimera, but it hadn't been going well. He tried with the oldest looking beast, a young man, possibly 14 at the most, mixed with a hedgehog. That one ended badly, as did 6 others. Finally, Ed was down to the most recent one, having made changes to the circle as he went along, he hoped this one would work. 

Ed looked like he was going to throw up when he said, the next words. 

The girl looked exactly like Elicia. 

He tried. And because the world is so against Edward Elric, he failed. 

Roy knew that Edward took things like this very hard to start with, but when thing become more personal and he fails, he hates himself even more. 

He sighed, knowing where Ed was and really hoping that he was wrong. As he walked out of his office Riza met his eye, and nodded, knowing where he was going and let him pass. 

Roy walked out the doors and down the steps, wishing that the frigid air of winter would go away so that he wouldn't have to bundle up anymore. As he walked, he thought of what he was going to say to the boy. The boy blamed himself for what happened to Hughes, and seeing one of the two thing the man would give his life for, die by his hand would be killing the boy. 

When he reached the gates of the cemetery, Roy found that he was right. Ed was crouched in front of Hughes grave, shaking. Wether from the cold, for the boy didn't have his jacket on, or from silent tears that streamed down his face, Roy could not tell. He walked toward him, wishing he knew what to do, knowing he had to do something. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Hughes, I failed. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ed repeated that over and over again, his voice scratchy from crying. 

"It's not your fault , you know." Roy interrupted, starting the boy. "And that wasn't Elicia, you know that. Gracia told me you stopped her house, and that you looked like a wreak."

"It doesn't matter that it wasn't her. What about her family? What about her father? What if he was exactly like Hughes and I couldn't save her. What if Elicia does get taken and something happens? I can't fix her if that happens to her!" His voice broke in the middle of his sentence, and he shook his head. "I've been working on this for months! I should have it by now and I should have been able to save those kids." His voice slowly grew softer as tears started streaming down his face again. 

Roy couldn't help himself. He took brisk steps over to the shaking boy and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and grabbing his chin to make Ed look at him. "You did all you could, so stop beating yourself up."

Ed tried to pull his chin from Roy's grasp but Roy held on tighter and he finally gave up, his glossy eyes meeting Roy's own.

"Why are you doing this?" Ed asked suddenly. "Why are you helping me? You hate me."

Roy was startled. "Edward Elric, I do not nor have I ever hated you. That would be impossible." Ed snorted. "Really? And why is that?"

Roy REALLY couldn't help it. He pressed his lips to Ed's own, freezing pair, reveling in the short squeak of surprise and then the melt that came after. Ed melted against Roy, responding to the kiss clumsily, but excitedly. 

Slowly, reluctantly, Roy pulled back. "That would be why. Ed I love you and you need to realize that not everyone hates you. Even when you fail we all know you did your best and that is all we ask for. I know I make it seem like what you do isn't good enough but I want to make sure that you are doing you best and being pushed to become the best you can be. You are amazing and you need to realize that."

Ed looked at him in shock. Then, with no warning, launched himself back at Roy, attacking his mouth with such unexpected enthusiasm that for a moment, Roy was shocked. The kiss was tender, a change from the alchemist normal behavior. "I love you too, jackass." 

Roy laughed. "Let's get you out of the cold short stuff, your going to get sick."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ANT CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM!?!" 

"No one, love!" Roy said with alighted in his voice. Ed grumbled but let himself get pulled along to a warm fire and, of course, a wonderful lover next to him.


End file.
